


Bloodshed

by lumifuer



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Geralt being protective, Saving the world and each other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: Geralt, Jaskier and the Reader set out to kill a dangerous creature. During the fight, Geralt isn't quick enough and the Reader gets hurt.
Relationships: Geralt & Reader, Geralt of Rivia & Reader, Geralt of Rivia/You, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Geralt/You, Geralt/reader, geralt of rivia/reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 202





	Bloodshed

“This fucking idiot actually came in,” Geralt’s voice was harsh and filled with anger mixed with disappointment.

“May I remind you, it was your idea to use him as bait,” you said.

A word of some bloodthirsty creature had reached your ears upon entering the city. Men began to disappear over the last few months, and while some bodies were never recovered, others turned up with no drop of blood left in their system. Additionally, shrill sounds, resembling frightful singing, could be heard in the middle of nights. Geralt didn’t need further descriptions, he knew that he would soon face one of the most intelligent monsters - the Bruxa. Trying to follow her trail would take weeks if not months at best, so the three of you decided to create another plan. Using bait seemed like the quickest option even if it was simultaneously the most life-threatening one. Especially if Geralt couldn’t be the one you’d cast in the leading role, so Jaskier was your next and last best bet.

And he had just happily entered the vampire lair.

“Shall we move and save him?” you inquired, raising an eyebrow and your white-haired companion. The witcher pressed his lips together. His cat-like eyes were clouded with annoyance, but you knew he cared deeply for his reckless friend.

“Fuck,” he muttered and got up to follow Jaskier inside the abandoned house in the outskirts. The whole place was falling apart. The darkness engulfed the interior and only rare rays of faint moonlight were piercing the shadows.

“Be prepared,” Geralt whispered, looking at you with a subtle hint of concern. There was no need to say this, being with him had taught you a thing or two about monster hunting. You read this more as a reminder of his feelings towards, the ones he had so much trouble expressing in a normal matter. Still, you were thankful for his efforts.

Your head reached for the sheath on your hip to touch the handle of your dagger. The cold sensation provided your mind with clearness and calm, things much needed in a situation like that. In the meanwhile, Geralt unsheathed his sword. He moved forward, one foot in front of the other, never making a single mistake or unwanted noise. His senses enhanced by the potion made it easier for him to navigate in the dark. But all of that proved to be worthless when an earsplitting cry tore thought the shadows and silence.

“Geralt!” Jaskier’s voice was miserable and frightened. The Bruxa couldn’t resist his blood.

“Fuck!” Geralt abandoned his stealth and headed towards the source of screams. You found yourself in a huge room, bearing signs of the presence of something horrifying. Dried puddles of blood were everywhere on the floor and even staining the walls. Insects were pouring out of creaks, a foul scent made your stomach turn.

“She knew it was a trap,” you said more to yourself than to Geralt who must have thought the same. She lured you into this space to grant herself an advantage in a fight. You saw her on a high shelf on the wall. Her long, dark hair partially covering the naked body marked by nails and blood of their victims. Her skin was the colour of alabaster white, eyes glowing menacingly in the shadows. A thin trickle of scarlet liquid was staining her chin as if she fed moments ago. You didn’t want to think it was already too late. The Bruxa opened her mouth, exposing sharp fangs and let out a deafening scream.

You braced yourself while Geralt made a few swift gestures with his hands to create Quen. It was enough to minimalize the attack’s impact on him, but he didn’t have time to properly shield you with it as well. Your limp body was tossed across the room, the impact of the fall rendering you unconscious.

“(Y/N)!” was the last thing you heard before your mind turned to black.

When you opened your eyes, the vampire was sliced, lying in a huge puddle of its own blood. Jaskier was hunching over you, all in one piece, just with a few minor cuts and bruises.

“Geralt! (Y/N)’s waking up!”

The witcher was by your side in no time, examining your head with utter care. You felt something hot and thick sticking to your hair, but the pain was bearable. You noticed his breathing was erratic and eyes were full of fright which couldn’t have been caused by the recent encounter for he had way too many to be so strongly affected by them.

“Are you alright?”

You tried to nod in response, but that’s when a sharp sting reminded you it wasn’t the best idea and you flinched.

“Yes.”

“Come on,” Geralt picked you up off the floor and you rested your cheek on his chest. “Let’s take care of that injury.”

“You should’ve seen Geral’s face when this creature hit you! She stood no chance against our might witcher after hurting you,” Jaskier was joyfully chirping and the white-haired man didn’t care for once. He was happy to hold you in his arms. He swore to never let anything like that happen to you again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
